Artemis Fowl 6?
by tjdbs95
Summary: Artemis's parents disappear and Arty goes to hogwarts to find them!First fanfic..:
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First fanfic! Well... First of all, I was born in (and still live in) South Korea. So I might make many grammer mistakes and my vocab isn't very good.**

**Please enjoy this (wierd) fanfic!!!!!**

**Chapter 1 **

**Fowl Manor**

"Arty!" Angeline screamed, tears streaming from her eyes, "your father-Timmy-is gone!"

"Have you tried phoning him, Mother?" Fowl the second asked, frowning, "He might have gone for a walk or-"

"-I mean he disappeared, into thin air!"cut through Angeline, sobbing uncontrollably.

"WHAT?" Artemis shouted, turning to get the phone.

"We need to call the Police!" Artemis's mother screamed, "And, and..."

Artemis turned around at the sudden silence. His mother was gone. She had disappeared, into thin air. He ran up the stairs, reaching for the fairy communicator. Then, he called for Captain Holly Short.

**Haven City**

The moment the communicator rang, Holly knew it was Artemis. _Only one person would be calling right now..._ Holly thought, _What is it _this_ time?_

"Holly, this is an emergency," a voice rang through the communicator.

"Is this another twin thing?"

"No! Both my parents have disappeared, INTO THIN AIR!"

"Are you sure, Artemis? Because I'm a little busy here, since I've gotten myself in the LEPrecon Unit," Holly frowned.

Artemis was trying franticly to explain what had happened. Holly's frown deepened with every word. What was this? A magic show? How did they disappear into thin air?

"Artemis, I'll let you talk with Foaly, Okay?" Holly replied, her face serious, "Maybe he can help?" She handed Foaly the communicator.

"I'll run a search for your parents, Fowl," Foaly, who thought maybe the great Artemis Fowl have gone crazy, said the moment it was handed to him, typing away, "Maybe they're here..."

"Thank you, Foaly," Artemis sighed. _Maybe they would be there..._

A sickening moment passed. Then Foaly cried out suddenly. "I found them, they're at a wizard school called Hogwarts."

"_Wizard school?_" Artemis said disbelievingly. "Honestly, Foaly, there are no time for you and your silly-"

"-Hogwarts is located in London, and is a very famous school among wizards. Wizards preform magic of any kind by using wands." Foaly interrupted, "Hogwarts teaches their children to control and use their magic. Normal people, also known as Muggles, do not know of their existence, for Hogwarts is invisible to them... Sort of another species of humans, I guess."

"Hmmm," Artemis mused, "Could this be real?"

"The only way to find out is to go there, I guess."

**Diagon Alley, London**

With the help of Foaly and his technology, Artemis and Holly was able to go in Hogwarts as Fifth-graders. They were in Diagon alley, escorted by Hagrid.

"Remember to speak English, Holly." Artemis whispered.

"I _know_, Artemis" Holly whispered back, speaking in Arabic by mistake, "D'arvit! Oops.."

Artemis rolled his eyes. Then Hagrid suddenly stopped. Artemis bumped into him and fell on the floor. That man was as big as Butler! Artemis stood up, and the three peered into the shop.

"Welcome!" A man croaked from a corner, "Do you need wands?"

The man stood up and carried some boxes to them. After several tries, Artemis was paired with a wand made of holly and fragments of an unicorn's horn, Holly with a wand made of maple and and a feather of a Pegasus' wing.

They bought all of their school books and when Hagrid left for the washrooms, bumped into a blond boy.

"Never seen you before," The boy said, "You must be first years."

"For your information, we are fifth-graders," Artemis said coldly, "We are new here, but we are in fifth grade."

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy," the blond boy frowned, confused.

"Artemis Fowl," Artemis replied, holding out his hand, "and this is Capt- Holly Short." Artemis glanced nervously at Holly, whose pointed ears were hidden by her hair.

Malfoy, creeped out because of Artemis's cold voice, left the two. Anyways, the half-giant, Hagrid was coming.

"Hi, Hagrid," a voice said behind Artemis and Holly.

"Hi, 'arry!" Hagrid bellowed, his voice cheery. "Um...This is Artemis Fowl and Holly Short."

"Hi," A boy with dark, messy hair said, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter,"

"I'm Hermione Granger." beamed a girl with curly brown hair.

"And I'm Ron Weasly." muttered a red head boy.

"Pleased to meet you," Holly smiled._ They look kind enough._

Artemis didn't say anything. He just made a little smile at them. Who knows? Maybe they could help with finding his parents...

"Gotta get goin' now." Hagrid boomed right in Artemis's ear, "Lots of things to do!"

**King's Cross, Platform 93/4**

"This is cool, isn't it, Artemis?" Holly beamed.

"I'd rather ride on a private jet," muttered Artemis, shifting in his best Armani suit.

"Ha, ha Artemis," Holly teased, punching Artemis in the shoulder. "Just wait until we get there. I bet it's going to be great."

"We are not going for vacation," Artemis scowled, "We need to find-"

"What's with the Armani, anyways?" Holly snickered, "We are not going on a business trip," She said, mimicking the scowling mud-boy.

Artemis ignored the statement. "Come on, it's time."

★★★★★★★★★★★

"Can we sit- Oh, hello," It was the red-headed boy they had met at Diagon alley.

"Have a seat," Artemis grumbled.

"Thanks," said another._ (Harry _Artemis remembered.)

"So.. What's your story?" Hermione asked, "With the Armani...?" She added, eying Artemis.

"It's just his everyday clothing," Holly laughed.

"Captain!" Artemis said sternly, "I believe I am not in a condition to take anymore of your ridiculous jokes! "

Ron was clearly puzzled, "Captain?"

Artemis scowled at his clumsiness. What was he going to now? Tell them Holly was a Captain of the LEPrecon Unit?_ I think not!_ What was going to happen? Was Hol-

"Snacks, anyone?" A woman interrupted, "We have some muggle snacks today, too!"

"I'll take some," Harry said.

"I think I'll try some..." Holly said, "What about you, Artemis?"

"No thank you," Artemis grumbled. Great. They were expecting him to eat _this_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Short & took a long time, I know... But I've been so busy... Arghhhh!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Artemis and Holly was led into Dumbledore's study. The study was filled to the rim by magical objects. Gold and silver spheres glinted, while colourful cubes drifted around. One hit a shelf and things that looked like confetti burst out. An old man stood at his desk, eyes sparkling, his long, silver beard glinting. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" The old wizard beamed. "You two will be sorted here privately."

Artemis looked curiously at the hat, which reassembled a kid's hat at Halloween. The hat seemed to have something like a face. As soon as it was put on Holly's head, it bellowed one word without hesitation.

"Griffindor!"

"What?" Holly said, startled, "What did it say?"

"Griffindor," Dumbledore replied, "There are four houses, Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. People who have great bravery go into Griffindor."

Artemis plopped on the chair, thinking. He had to get in the same house as Holly. Otherwise, he could not search for his parents. He was wrenched out of his thoughs by a voice speaking in his ear.

"Tricky one, I should say," The voice whispered, "Where to?"

_I should prefer the same house as Holly's,_ he thought. To Artemis's amazement, the voice replied.

"Well then..." the voice pondered. "Griffindor?? You _do_ have some courage."

_Just do it! _Artemis demanded._ Or I'll blast you into oblivion and throw you into a fire!_

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat finally bellowed.

Artemis stood up, pleased. Now, he could search for his parents.

"You should get going, we have to sort the first years," McGonigall said sourly.

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Artemis could hear Dumbledore speaking while he sat at the table of Griffindors, but was not listening. He was already plotting to find his parents. They were the major problem now. Dumbledore was talking when a fake cough interrupted him and a woman started speaking with a high voice. Artemis wasn't really paying attention, But he got the point-the ministry was interfering at Hogwarts.

"Great," Artemis muttered, "Just when I was going to poke around at night, they are having extra security!"

"Cheer up, Artemis," Holly whispered, "At least maybe you can have some intellegent conversation."

Artemis smiled. Maybe he could... He was thinking until Dumbledore finished and a great feast appeared in front of him. Everyone seemed exciteed about food. However, Artemis was searching for something else.

"Where's the caviar?"Artemis sighed, "Please don't tell me they don't have _caviar_!"

"Whaz a caviah?" Ron asked, his mouth full of chicken.

**Police Plaza, Operations Booth**

"Everything is proceeding to plan?" Foaly asked, tapping on the computers, "Searching tonight, are we?"

"Yes," Holly's voice said, "Do you want the recordings?" She added, already sending them with her helmet, which have been hidden under all the clothes she brought.

"Of course!"

There was silence as Foaly listened to the recordings. Then, some murmurings, tapping on keyboards. Finally, he spoke. "I see that the Iris-cam have been working fine. I've run another search for Fowl's parents, they aren't at Hogwarts anymore, but in the ministry of magic. However, I think that the only thing you two can do right now and search for more information."

"Roger," and the call ended.

Foaly sighed. How was it that he, Foaly, had not ever heard of this strange group of Mud-Men? He had a nagging suspicion that something was not right, and that they were walking right into the unknown enemy's plot. Was it possible? He shrugged the feeling off, and returned to his work.


End file.
